


You Belong With Me

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Shameless rework of a scene from the Avengers, pop tarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki just wants your attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [You Belong With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158102) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



He watched from the other side of the Avengers tower as you set and talked with Thor. He had a book in his hand and was honestly trying to focus on it, but every time Thor made you laugh, his grip tightened on the cover.

“You’re not really that strong, are you?” Loki heard you ask Thor after he told you a story of how he lifted a car.

“I will show you.” Thor said. Loki watched as Thor picked you up with one hand and lifted you high in the air, making you squeal.

“Put me down!” You said. “I don’t want to die yet!” Thor laughed and set you back down.

“I told you I was strong.” Thor laughed.

“I told you I was strong.” Loki mocked under his breath. Both you and Thor looked over at him, because Loki wasn’t near as quiet as he thought he was.

“Problem brother?” Thor asked. Loki’s cheeks pinkened a bit.

“No. I didn’t say anything.” Loki quickly buried his nose back in his book. Thor looked over at you and shrugged. You and Thor set back down and continued talking about different things; Thor telling you about childhood on Asgard, you talking about childhood on Earth. As your conversation reached the hour mark, Loki huffed and slammed his book closed. You and Thor looked over at him before returning to your chat. Loki stood up and walked into the kitchen area, intent on getting him something to drink.

That’s when he saw it sitting on the counter. A bulk box of Pop Tarts that Pepper had just bought for Thor. Loki smiled to himself and created a clone of him.

“Take the Pop Tarts and hide them.” Loki said. The clone smiled and grabbed the box, running away. Loki went back to where you and Thor were. “Brother.”

“Yes?” Thor asked. Loki smiled.

“I have stolen the Great Pop Tarts which Thor eats so unsavoringly!” Loki said. Thor was up in a flash and had Loki pinned against the wall.

“Where are the Pop Tarts?” Thor asked. Loki laughed a bit. “Do I look to be in a gaming mood?”

“Oh, you should thank me.” Loki said. “With all the sugar that is packed into those things, I have saved your muscle mass and figure.” Thor growled. You couldn’t help but giggle.

“But Lady Potts bought those for me.” Thor said.

“Do you mourn?” Loki taunted. They didn’t notice you recording this interaction on your phone. It was so getting played at the Avengers Christmas party. Thor just glared.

“We were raised together.” Thor said. “We played together. We fought together.”

“But together we do not share the same eating habits.” Loki said. What started out originally to get your attention was becoming fun fast.

“So you take the food I love and hide it from me?” Thor asked. You giggled a bit. “Those Pop Tarts are under my protection.” Loki laughed.

“And you’re doing a marvelous job with that.” Loki said, wiggling free from Thor’s grasp. “So many foods go spoiled in the refrigerator while you idly sit by and eat box after box of Pop Tarts.”

“You do not understand their importance to me brother.” Thor said.

“You need these Pop Tarts to hold off your hunger, but I’ve sent them off I know not where.” Loki said. Thor narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at Loki.

“Listen well brother…” Thor began.

“Thor! Why are you dumb Pop Tarts in my room?!” Natasha screamed. Thor quickly ran off then, leaving Loki standing by himself.

“I’m listening.” Loki said. You busted out laughing then and turned off our camera. Loki flopped on the couch by you.

“That was mean.” You said, giggling. He wrapped an arm around you and smiled.

“It got your attention though, didn’t it?” All you could do was cuddle and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how bad was that? lol


End file.
